Castlevania: Tales of the Grimm
by fustercluckouttaluck
Summary: Takes place a couple years after Mirror of Fate. Alucard is stopping a group of sorcerers from summoning the Daemon Lord again. but the spell goes haywire and sucks Alucard in. Now he awakens in a new world filled with monsters and weird human animal hybrids. Will he find a way back home? Or will he stay here forever? Lords of Shadow Alucard being used. rated T because of blood
1. Chapter 1

Castlevania: Tales of the Grimm

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Here it is. The Castlevania/RWBY crossover I said I would probably be doing. Now for the sake of this crossover I will be using elements from Lords of Shadow instead of the main series. More specifically I will be using Alucard from the end of Mirror of Fate, but he will have already forged the Crissaegrim with the fragment of the Vampire Killer (which he found in Mirror of Fate). But enough of my talking. Let's get into Tales of the Grimm.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own either Castlevania or RWBY. They belong to their respective owners/creators (God rest Monty Oum's soul)**_ **.**

Quiet. That's how it has been ever since the defeat of Lord Dracula, formerly known as the Brotherhood of Light's greatest and most fierce warrior Gabriel Belmont. His fall was caused by a brave warrior known only as Simon Belmont. Though Simon did not fight alone. There was another warrior who fought by his side and helped him slay the former Brotherhood member. Said man was running towards a nearby village. He received a tip from someone that a group of sorcerers were trying to revive the Daemon Lord once again. Since news spread of Dracula's death fast, there have been many who tried to claim the title of "Prince of Darkness". But they were all foiled by this man who swore to watch over the new generation of man.

He had ghostly white skin and long white hair, as well as two yellow piercing eyes. He wore a long, teal colored coat with gold linings. The coat was unbuttoned and he wasn't wearing an undershirt of any sorts, revealing a well-built chest and abs. He also wore crimson gauntlets that were clawed at the finger tips as well as crimson armored boots. He was armed with his chain whip "Dark Pain" that was given to him by the Lost Soul and a new weapon that he forged with a fragment of the Vampire Killer and the fragments of two other powerful swords from the underworld. It was a broadsword curved upwards near the tip with an unusual design at the hilt. This weapon was the Crissaegrim, a weapon almost powerful enough to destroy Dracula. And who was this man that swore to protect mankind from the creatures of the night? It was the Prince of Darkness' own son, Alucard, formerly known as Trevor Belmont, the father of Simon. Trevor had met his gruesome fate in a battle he had with his father in 1073. He ended up being impaled by his own weapon while fighting the Dark Lord and being fed the corrupted blood of his father after he discovered that the Brotherhood warrior that he killed was his son. Though Trevor would not resurrect until 1103, where he would see the pale shadow of his former self, meet his grown up son and destroy Dracula forever. After the battle, Trevor decided to isolate himself from society until he could cope with what had become. After he visited the grave of his wife who had perished by the hands werewolves under Dracula's orders, he swore that he would protect and watch over humanity and destroy the creatures of the night.

Alucard started to pick up his pace, even transforming into his wolf form that he unlocked during his adventure in the castle for the second time, as he felt a strong demonic presence nearby. Alucard knew that if he didn't hurry, the Daemon Lord would surely resurrect. Dracula's first born did manage to arrive in the nick of time and began to eradicate the sorcerers and witches who wanted to bring the Daemon Lord back. Alucard moved and struck each sorcerer with precision and fluently. Though for this fight, he was using his Dark Pain as he wasn't accustomed to using a sword yet. He still had to perfect his technique. He plowed through his enemies very quickly, but what he didn't realize was that he was fighting near the portal where the Daemon Lord was to appear. Because of his sudden intrusion, the sorcerers had lost focus on the spell, making the portal go haywire and beginning to suck anything in. After all the sorcerers were dead, Alucard withdrew his weapon, but didn't notice the out of control portal. When he did though, it started to gravitate Alucard towards it. Alucard tried to use his Shadow Claws and dig them into the ground, but the portal's suction was too strong and Alucard was sucked into the portal. The portal closed after leaving the land quiet once more.

Alucard pondered whether he was dead or not. He then opened his eyes and found himself in a new location, one completely foreign to him. He seemed to be in a forest but he had never seen this forest before. After the defeat of his father he travelled across the land in order to slay some monsters he was hunting down. What also caught him off guard was the unnatural sunlight that he was struck with. Usually the land he was familiar with did have sunlight, but it was mostly blocked out by dark clouds. This irritated his skin a little bit since creatures of the night didn't really like sunlight. Alucard used to have a weakness to it but eventually built up a resistance. But that didn't mean that sunlight didn't completely hurt anymore. He then noticed a temple in the distance. It was made of stone that looked like it had been there for ages because of the moss and vines that had covered the stones and pillars. It was also formed in a circle, had no roof and had several strange pieces on their own individual pedestal.

"Perhaps for the time being, I can take refuge there. It looks to be abandoned." Said Alucard as he began to move forward. He was getting closer to his new home until he heard a growl right behind him. He immediately drew his Crissaegram and readied his stance. The creature he was facing looked like the werewolves he would occasionally face, except that this one seemed a bit off. It had black fur and was wearing a sort of skull on its head which had red markings on it. It also had bones protruding out of its arms, shoulders and knees which Alucard though was disturbing, but then quickly shook it off.

"What are you? Never mind. It doesn't matter. Your life ends now." Said Alucard with a hint of venom in his voice. He had held a grudge against werewolves as they were the creatures who murdered his wife. Alucard then charged at the creature and swung his sword at the creature. The creature didn't have time to react as Alucard was just too fast for him, one of the perks of being a vampire. A big, red mark appeared on the creature's chest, causing the creature to howl in pain. Alucard smirked at this. The Crissaegrim was still effective against creatures of the night. He then decided to finish this fight and grabbed the beast. He then sliced the beast's head off and started to drink the blood that came pouring out. After he was done his "meal" he dropped the corpse on the ground and proceeded on his path. Unaware of two young girls that just happened to cross his path. One of them stared in complete shock and disgust. The other just kept eyeing his sword and admiring it.

Once Alucard had gotten to his destination, he immediately hid behind a tree once he spotted two other people there. They were both female: one was a blonde who had very big… assets and another who had black hair and a bow on her head. Alucard feared of being caught as he knew what humans did to his kind. Regardless of his intentions, village people would always attack him. Another reason why he stayed away from society. Though it seems that he wasn't hidden as well as he thought he was as he heard a voice call out in his direction.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked one of the girls he previously saw. He figured since he was already caught he might as well come out. Before he did though he saw a small girl falling from the sky. His hero complex kicked in and faster than anyone can see, he ran and jumped into the air, catching the girl before she could hit the ground. He then saw a young boy fly into a tree. If he hadn't caught the girl, she surely would have been joining the young boy. Alucard was too fixated on the boy to notice the stares he was receiving and that he was still holding onto the girl clad in red and black.

"Um, excuse me. Could you let me down?" asked a meek voice.

Alucard then realized he was still holding the girl and gently put her down. Before anyone could ask him who he was he sped towards the boy and helped him down from a tree branch. Everyone was shocked to see how fast he could move. But before they could say anything, they were interrupted… again. A young girl with orange hair appeared to be riding what looked like to be a bear and a boy in green was riding with her.

' _Surely this day could not get anymore strange… could it?'_ Alucard thought as he heard the orange-haired girl singing about a queen and a castle.

"Nora!" Alucard heard an annoyed voice coming from the boy in green and looked back at the now named Nora.

"Coming Ren." Nora said in a carefree tone

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Alucard heard one of the girls speak. Then, as if the universe wanted to prove Alucard's previous statement wrong, a loud crash and roar as he saw another girl with red hair and a red and orange attire running from a scorpion like creature.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" the girl with the bow asked.

"RRAAGH. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" The blonde girl yelled out. This caught Alucard off guard. Not the yelling, but the increase in power. It was a power he never felt before and was not familiar with. Everyone seemed to be together in one big group once this was said.

"Um… Yang?" the girl in red said as she pointed up and the now named Yang lowered her head in disappointment. The universe had proven her wrong. What was up above was a girl dressed in white and had white hair. She was hanging on to a giant bird that was soaring through the air. Alucard, at this point, was just checked out. He began to replay this day's events in his mind again, ignoring the chaos around him. He was brought back to reality by a loud roar and a thud and noticed the red headed girl was at his feet. He helped her onto her feet and regain her balance.

"Great. Now we can die here together." Yang said sarcastically.

Alucard sighed which caught the attention of everyone who was there. They completely forgot about the mystery man since they were focused on the chaos around them.

"No we won't. Stay back and let me handle it." Alucard said in his usual calm, suave voice that caught everyone off guard. He then drew Dark Pain and readied himself for combat.

"Wait. What are you going to do with a metal stick? Especially one that's that small." The white haired girl questioned in a tone which Alucard didn't like.

"You know you shouldn't judge things based on their appearance." Alucard said before dashing towards the monster.

"No. Wait!" he heard Yang call out, but ignored her. The monster swung its claw at the fallen Brotherhood knight but Alucard dodged it with ease. He then swung Dark Pain and, to his audiences' surprise, unleashed a blood red chain that struck the scorpion monster. The beast howled in pain after being struck with the chain and tip of the whip. Alucard kept up his assault, heavily damaging the beast. Before Alucard could finish off the monster, he heard a screech and noticed a hail of feathers coming straight towards him. Alucard cursed himself for not remembering the other monster. Before he could feel death's cold embrace though, the red girl sped towards him and saved him from the deadly feathers.

"Thank you." Alucard said

"No problem. By the way, the name's Ruby." Ruby said

Alucard then regained his composure and went to finish of the scorpion. He was lucky that the monster was still dazed and proceeded to jab the end of Dark Pain into a cracked part of the mask that was on the monster's head. The monster stopped struggling, showing it was dead. He then turned his attention back to the group of teenagers, who all had looks of shock and amazement on their faces.

"There is more to it than meets the eye." Alucard said while smirking as he held out Dark Pain. Before he could react though, someone had taken his weapon from his hand. He turned to see Ruby holding the weapon in her hands. A look of amazement and wonder on her face as she, literally, had stars in her eyes.

"This is awesome. I didn't know such a small weapon could be so deadly." Ruby said

"Yeah, I've never seen someone who wields such a weapon. Who are you?" asked the white haired girl

"I am Alucard." Said Alucard

"Alucard? That's a weird name." said Nora

"Yeah it is… and why are you so pale?" asked the girl in the bow. Alucard couldn't really answer that question. Well, he could but he was paranoid that if he told them he was a vampire they would attempt to kill him. The reason he was pale was because he never feasted on human blood, only beast blood. Thankfully he didn't have to answer as a loud screech was heard

"Uhh guys. That thing's circling back." The blond haired boy said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, our objective is right in front of us." The white haired girl said pointing to the temple.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and go back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said and turned to Alucard. "Maybe you can come with us. You do seem lost." She spoke.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Replied the blond boy.

"Very well. I will accompany you." Alucard said, still slightly paranoid being around humans. As everyone picked up their pieces and headed back to the cliff. The bird seemed relentless as it followed them. The group eventually separated and attacked it. Nora had taken out a strange device that Alucard had never seen before and started to shoot at the bird. The rest of the group pulled out some of their weapons, some of which Alucard had never seen before and readied for battle. As the battle waged, Alucard tried to find a vantage point and fight on the bird's own level. He then noticed a pillar that looked high enough for him to jump on the bird.

"Ruby! You and the others lure the bird to that pillar. I have a plan." Alucard called out. To which Ruby nodded in response. Ruby then told the others to lure the bird to the pillar, while Alucard was climbing the pillar, thanks to his Brotherhood training and Shadow Claws. Once he got to the top he saw the bird was about to pass by the pillar. Alucard backed up, ran towards the edge and jumped. The others down below looked up to see Alucard jumping of the pillar and trying to aim for the bird. All of them thought he was crazy for doing such a thing. Even Nora thought that was a little extreme. Then Alucard did something that no one else expected. Wings sprouted from his back as he glided towards the beast, successfully landing on its back. Thanks to the Daemon Lord's blood he was able to sprout wings whenever he needed a boost. The others were just shocked at the sudden revelation.

"Is he a Faunus?" the girl with the bow asked out loud

Back to the fight in the air, Alucard was trying to reach the beast's neck without falling off. He eventually got to the neck and did something unimaginable… again. He bit down, hard, on the beast's neck, sucking the beast's blood. The others had their jaws on the ground as they saw the beast screech in pain and what looked with him biting into the Beast's neck. The blond boy looked green and was about to throw up to what he saw. The creature then slammed into the ground, not being able to continue flying anymore. Once the creature was drained of blood, Alucard threw his head back, releasing the bird from his grasp and controlling his primal bloodlust. Once he calm downed, he turned to the teens. He didn't notice that he had blood covering his mouth, proving that he did drink the monster's blood.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? DID YOU JUST DRINK THAT GRIMM'S BLOOD?!" the white haired girl shrieked, causing Alucard's head to fall in shame. Cursing himself for giving himself into his bloodlust and hunger. _'Damn you, father.'_

"Calm down Weiss. I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation…" Ruby looked back at Alucard "Do you?" she finished.

"Yes. But first, let us move on to our destination." Alucard said

The walk back was completely silent. No one dared to speak after what they just saw. The others were even distanced from Alucard, fearing that he may drink their blood as well. After a while the group arrived at a big castle like building. They were greeted by two figures. One was a man and he had silver hair and glasses while he wore a green scarf and suit. The other was a women, who was fairly attractive in Alucard's eyes, had blonde hair and was also wearing glasses as well as a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She was wearing black boots with brown heels, and wore a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

"Good to see you made it back ok. Everyone else just got back and waiting to be assigned to their teams." The man then switched his gaze onto Alucard "I see you have a friend with you too. You seemed lost, am I correct? Don't worry, once the ceremony is over, I will speak to you. For then meantime, Glynda will show you to my office where you will wait." The man finished as he walked towards the building where the teens followed. Alucard was left with Glynda, who was studying him. She noticed that the pale man was staring at her and she immediately looked away, a small blush of embarrassment appeared on her face.

"Well, we should get going. I will lead you to the headmaster's office. What is your name anyways?" the woman asked.

"I am Alucard." Alucard responded. He debated if he should go under a false alias while he was here, but then thought against it.

"Alucard…" the woman continued. Alucard realized that she probably wanted a last name, realizing that he didn't give her one.

"Belmont." He responded

 **A/N: Wow. I can't believe I actually got this done. I originally thought that this would take longer but it actually didn't (though granted it's just one chapter). But yes. Like I said before this story will be using the LoS Alucard and not main series Alucard. He will have some of his abilities from the revelations dlc but his powers will mostly be based on Mirror of Fate. But anyways, please** **favourite, follow and review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but no flames because my smoke detector is very sensitive :/.**

 **Peace**

 **Angel**

 **P.S: shout out to darkjoey for the great reviews. It really means a lot to know someone likes my stories. Also sorry that this isn't a Devil Forgemaster story. Maybe sometime in the future I will write another one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Wow. I'm at a loss of words right now. I didn't really expect this story to get as popular as it is now, but I guess that people really like this story. I have to admit too that that first chapter was one of my better written works. But I digress. Now I respond to the reviews, but before I do. I just want to say one thing to that one guest who reviewed. I have no idea what you just said dude. I mean, I couldn't understand what you said. Maybe I just overthought it but I still kept pondering what you meant. So have fun with your stick… I guess?**

 **But anyway, responding to the reviews time… (Yay)**

 **Darkkrt: Thanks dude. I've had this idea swimming around in my head for a while now, but now I actually got the inspiration to write and post it.**

 **Chim3r4: Thanks dude. Really gives me good feels to know that people like this story.**

 **Phoenix Champion: I hope it turns out alright (or readable at the very least) because I'm still new to writing stories :3.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Glad you like it. Now that I think about it, maybe I could add like a Soma character in there. Maybe either the original Soma or like a LoS Soma (kind of like they did with Alucard). If it were the latter, I would have to make him OOC and give him a new design (If I can't I'll just go with the former).**

 **Aww. Now I'm getting warm and fuzzy. But enough about my hubris. Let's dive back into Tales of the Grimm.**

* * *

Alucard and Glynda had just arrived in the headmaster's office. During the trip there, Alucard was at a loss of words. He saw many things that he has never seen before and it simply amazed him. He never knew that humans were capable of such technological advances. Sure, his father's castle had many wonders despite the fact that you could get killed, but this school, as they called it, had surpassed the Prince of Darkness' own castle. Once they got to Ozpin's office, Glynda was the first to break the ice.

"Is Alucard really your name?" Glynda asked. She had never heard a name that was so bizarre and thought that this man was probably using a fake name.

"Yes it is. My father gave me that name…when I was born." Alucard said. True, he might have been born with the name Trevor, but when his father fed him his blood and he was reborn a vampire, his father had already named him Alucard because he never knew his son's name.

"You hesitated. You're not exactly lying but not exactly telling the truth." Glynda said as her eyes narrowed. She caught his hesitation when he said his father gave him his name. But something told her that he wasn't lying. Maybe he was leaving something out.

Alucard scolded himself for slipping up, but after today's events he knew he couldn't keep his secret of being a vampire secret anymore.

"Yes, I did. Alucard is not my…real name. It is a name I merely adapted. But once Ozpin is here, I will explain everything." Alucard said and Glynda nodded in response. It felt like an eternity before Ozpin came into his office and to Alucard's surprise the four girls he met in the forest were alongside him.

"So Alucard…" Ozpin spoke, leaning into Alucard's personal space. "…You have yellow eyes." Ozpin finished.

"Yes?" Alucard responded. Unsure how to answer. He backed away from Ozpin just to regain his personal space and then spoke.

"So, I understand that you may have many questions-"before he was able to finish, he was bombarded with questions.

"Why did you drink that Grimm's blood?"

"Are you a Faunus?"

"What's your Aura and Semblance?"

"What can your weapons do?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Why don't you wear a shirt?"

"Are you single?"

That last question made Alucard's head cock to the right in confusion as the blonde girl, Yang, looked at him (or more specifically, his chest and abs) with what looked like lust in her eyes.

"Alright girls, settle down. Alucard why don't you choose who asks you a question." Ozpin said. Alucard looked over the four girls and saw that the girl in white seemed to have a more composed figure than the others.

"You can ask me a question first." He said pointing at the girl in white.

"Thank you. Now can you tell me why you drank a Grimm's blood? My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said.

"Well… Ms. Schnee, I require blood in order to live. If I don't drink blood I begin to whither and eventually die." Alucard said much to the surprise of everyone.

"Wait, what do you mean to survive? I've never heard of a Faunus who had to drink blood in order to survive… and where are your wings?" the girl with the bow asked

"Well Ms.…." Alucard was stuck as he didn't know the girl's name.

"Blake." The girl simply responded.

"Well Blake, I am not this Faunus of which you speak of. I don't know what a Faunus is really. I am a vampire." Alucard said, preparing for the worst. There was a silence after Alucard revealed himself.

"Wait, what's a vampire?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, come to think of it I've never heard of that species before. Is it a newly discovered species?" Yang asked.

Alucard did a double take. Did these people not know that one of the most dangerous monsters to exist was standing right in front of them? How could they not know what a vampire is? Unless… _'No it can't be possible, could it?'_ Alucard questioned to himself.

"Mr. Belmont, would you care to explain what a vampire is?" Glynda asked which confused Alucard and wondered why she referred to him in a name that he no longer used. That is, until, he remembered that he gave her his surname Belmont.

"A vampire is a creature of the night that must feed on blood in order to survive and stay young. They were created by their queen Carmilla, the first vampire who was created when her soul ascended into the heavens. The younger vampires possess a bestial appearance and nature, while older, more powerful vampires possess a more human appearance and more calm nature. The only thing that separates a normal human from a vampire is their pale skin and large fangs." Alucard said while opening his mouth to show his fangs, which surprised everyone.

"Vampires have many abilities such as superhuman strength and speed, teleportation, control over bats, healing factor, and the power of seduction. Some vampires have control over lightning, have a mist form, can shapeshift, and can fly. But the one thing that all vampires have is immortality. We can live on for decades, even centuries. As long as vampires continue to drink blood, they will stay young for all eternity." Alucard finished.

"A-a-are y-you g-g-gonna suck our b-b-blood?" Ruby said while she hid behind her sister. She was terrified. She didn't want to have her blood sucked. She had so much to live for.

Alucard sighed "No Ruby. I don't drink the blood of humans. It's a wonder that I haven't withered away yet. I never asked to become a vampire." Blake began to feel pity for the man

"So how did you become one?" She asked

"That is a long story. First you would need to hear the story of my father, Gabriel Belmont, to understand how I became a vampire." Alucard started

"Gabriel Belmont was a knight for a group that called themselves the Brotherhood of Light. He was an off man. He would sometimes fall into dark moods and had a tendency to brood, but he was one of the fiercest and bravest knight in the Brotherhood. One night tragedy befell Gabriel as he discovered that his wife was murdered. Gabriel wanted revenge and was sent by the Brotherhood to collect pieces of the God's mask as the world was in peril. Gabriel only accepted the mission so he could find his wife's killer. When he heard rumors that the God's mask could bring the dead back to life, he thought that he could bring his beloved Marie back to life. But it was all in vain as the God's mask couldn't bring the dead back to life. Eventually the world was once again in peril because a powerful monster named The Forgotten One had been released thanks to Gabriel who had killed the Lords of Shadow, the only seal of keeping The Forgotten One at bay. Gabriel found the Dimension Prison portal but could not enter because he was human. So he had to drink the blood of a little vampire girl named Laura in order to enter. Though the blood was slowly killing Gabriel and he would eventually become a vampire as well. Once my father destroyed The Forgotten One, he sealed himself away. Descending into madness and becoming the monster known as Dracul." Alucard finished his father's tale. Everyone felt pity for Alucard's father. Him having to go through the trouble of trying to get his wife back and failing as well as becoming a monster to protect the world would have been devastating on his son. Wait…

"So where you in all of this?" Blake asked.

"My mother already knew the fate of my father through a relic called the Mirror of Fate. It was supposed to show your past and reveal your future. Once she saw what he would become, she had the Brotherhood take me away and train me in secret. Once I was about 27, I got married and had a son who I called Simon. I was ordered to stop the menace known a Dracul. Equipped with the weapon known as a Combat Cross I headed to his castle and prepared for the worst. Though the outcome wasn't what I expected. I made it to the throne room where I fought him, but in the end I was impaled by my own weapon and I died. I don't recall what happened after my death, but I eventually woke up, reborn a vampire." Alucard finished. Everyone felt even sadder after hearing of Alucard's fate.

"You didn't always go by Alucard, did you?" asked Yang

"No, I used to go by Trevor back then. In fact I was probably asleep for about 30 years or so. So right now, in your terms, I would be considered and elder." Alucard said.

"And what of your wife?" Glynda asked shyly. She didn't understand why she was so shy all of a sudden. It's not like she liked this man all of a sudden, could she though? She did feel a little heartbroken when he mentioned he was married. A small blush crept up on her face as she thought of her liking Alucard. This went unnoticed by Alucard but not everyone else who was in the room.

"My wife was murdered by a pack of werewolves but my son made it out alive. I could not have protected her because I was dead at the time." Alucard said, remembering what the mirror had shown him what happened while he was dead. Everyone went silent for a while before Ruby broke it.

"Soooo, what about your weapons? What are they?" Ruby asked while eyeing the Crissaegrim. Alucard reached into his coat and brought out Dark Pain.

"This is Dark Pain. It is a chain whip designed and created by a man who went by the name of Toy Maker. Lethal and very effective against creatures of the night." Alucard explained while Ruby eyed it. He put it away, much to Ruby's disappointment, but pulled out his sword.

"This is the Crissaegrim. A weapon forged from another weapon known as the vampire killer and two other swords from the underworld: Glaciem and Igneas." Alucard said

"Oooo. Does it do anything special?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"It does." Alucard simply stated. The blade began to glow blue as a chill seemed to envelop the blade.

"This is the Glaciem blade's power. It can freeze opponents and drain their life force. However is sacrifices power for speed." Alucard explained. Then the blade was suddenly engulfed in flames, making everyone jump back in surprise. Alucard chuckled at this.

"This is the Igneas blade's power. It can enhance the sword's striking power, shatter and overheat armor. The only con to this is that the weapon is severely slowed down." Alucard said

"I thought my weapon was the only multi dust weapon. How did you manage to infuse more than one type on dust into a single weapon?" Weiss asked.

"Dust? What are you talking about? The only reason my blade has these abilities is because I used the fragments of two magically enchanted blades." Alucard said. Everyone in the room looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you serious? You don't know what Dust is? That's like saying you don't what an Aura is." Weiss said.

"What's an Aura?" Alucard said, earning the same look he had gotten earlier before.

"You've got to be kidding. How could you not know what an Aura is?" Blake asked

"An Aura, Alucard, is the manifestation of the soul. It can have a wide range of abilities. From combat to healing. Every living thing that has a soul had an aura, and I'm sure that Glynda would be more than happy to unlock yours." Ozpin said while smirking at Glynda, who was currently doing an impression of a tomato.

"I don't think I can. You said it yourself. Every living thing with a soul can unlock an Aura. While I may be living, I am undead. My soul left once I died and all I remain is a shell of my former self. But thank you for the offer. You too Glynda." Alucard said making Glynda turn redder than before.

"Well, Team RWBY, you best be getting to your dorms. I will arrange accommodations for our guest, but in the meantime, Glynda, would you mind showing Mr. Belmont around the school please. Maybe you can get to know him better that way." Ozpin teased. Glynda merely nodded quickly and started to walk out of Ozpin's office with Alucard behind her.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Ozpin said. He couldn't attend Beacon as a student, considering his age. But maybe…

"Hm. Yes that could work. If he's willing to." Ozpin said as he got a cup of coffee.

 **A/N: There you have it. Chapter 2 of Tales of the Grimm. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not that much action, I know, but I did show that Glynda is interested in our protagonist. Maybe there's a pairing afoot? (*wink wink* *nudge nudge*) but in all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and I hope that I didn't f ck up). Be sure to favourite, follow and review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but no flames because me no like fire. Fire bad.**

 **Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I'm back guys! Now with a new chapter of Tales of the Grimm. Now that exams are over I can focus more on story writing (or at least until second semester starts to which my time will be all but consumed). Before I start this chapter I would like to apologize to one guest whose review I misunderstood. I'm sorry that I didn't get the joke that you made but after reading it I did have a good chuckle. I hope there are no hard feelings. Anyways a little news on how this story will play out. I was thinking of having Satan return and crossing over to the RWBY universe (since Dracula is gone Satan is going to return because he knows that the only person who can kill him is Gabriel) so he could kill Alucard as a means of revenge against Gabriel. Also I decided to add Soma to the story as Dracula/Gabriel's reincarnation. I may or may not be changing Soma's character but I'll leave that for you to decide. Reason being because Gabriel in his human life would be dark and brooding. So I guess it would make sense for Dracula's reincarnation to stay faithful to his old personality. But the power's in your hands; old Soma or new OOC Soma? But without further delay, time to start chapter 3 of Tales of the Grimm.**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Alucard was heading to the dorm that Professor Ozpin had given him. Ozpin had Glynda show Alucard around Beacon to get familiar with the place, though Alucard thought it was a bit strange. He was amazed with the new sights he had seen but never understood why they showed him around the school. Though it didn't bother him. He liked spending time with Glynda and he may have even become infatuated with the huntress. This pained Alucard though. He felt like he wasn't ready to move on from his beloved Sypha. After learning about her demise he went on a full out rampage, slaying any werewolf that dared cross his path. When he eventually calm down he would spend the rest of his immortal days in mourning, cursing himself for not keeping his promise he made to his wife all those years ago. He had such a strong connection to Sypha and he even thought that they were made for one another. For him to just let go of her would be nearly impossible. After the tour the huntress gave Alucard a device called a scroll. She had spent an excruciating 2 hours trying to teach the fallen knight how to properly work the scroll, since he wasn't familiar with the technology. After what felt like an eternity the two parted ways, with Alucard heading to the library. This was all very strange to him. The technology, weapons and even creatures were odd. Alucard knew he wasn't home when he first arrived. When he studied at the library he definitely knew that this wasn't home. For starters the world wasn't called Earth, it was called Remnant and that apparently there was a war that happened before. Alucard pondered how this could have happened. Could he have travelled through time and landed in the future? No. When he was explaining his story to Team RWBY and the two hunters they looked at him with confusion, as if they had never heard of the Brotherhood or his father Dracula.

' _Perhaps I may have travelled to another world. It does seem possible. The portal that was supposed to bring the Daemon Lord back did connect to his world.'_ Alucard thought while he sat on his bed. He heard a knock which snapped him out of his thoughts. The knock was coming from his door.

"Yes?" Alucard asked "Who's there?"

The door opened to reveal Professor Ozpin, smiling.

"Hello there Mr. Belmont." Ozpin greeted. Alucard cringed.

"Please Mr. Ozpin, do not call me Trevor Belmont. He died the day I was created." Alucard said

"Very well Alucard. How are you liking Beacon if I may ask?" Ozpin asked

"It is very beautiful. I have never seen something of such a structure. The room is also nice as the last time I slept in a home was nearly 30 years ago." Alucard replied.

"Interesting. Alucard I have a proposition to you. You said that you were a knight, correct?" Ozpin asked to which Alucard nodded in response.

"Yes. Not only was I a knight, I was the greatest the Brotherhood had to offer." Alucard said.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to teach the students here at Beacon. Since this is a school that seems to be similar to your Brotherhood, I thought it would make you feel comfortable teaching here. You can also pass down some techniques to our students." Ozpin explained

"Hm. I would have to think about it. I haven't taught anyone before so this would be all new to me." Alucard responded.

"That won't be a problem. Either myself or Professor Goodwitch will be able to assist you." Ozpin replied. "But please, take your time. Though I would like an answer tomorrow if that is no trouble."

"No, that won't be a problem. I'll have your answer tomorrow." Alucard said as Ozpin walked out of the room. Alucard looked out his window and saw the moon beginning to rise. He checked the time on his scroll and saw that it was getting late, but he didn't feel tired. The vampire never really slept. Hence why he is a creature of the **night**. Since Alucard couldn't sleep, he decided to go out and walk. He began to equip Dark Pain, Crissaegrim, and his gauntlets and boots. When he put Dark Pain in his jacket, he felt something already in his coat. He set Dark Pain down and reached into his coat, revealing something he thought was lost after his death. He pulled out two amulets with gems embedded in them. One seemed to be giving off a healing aura around it and the other had a sort of violent, dark vibe radiating off it. These were the Shadow and Light amulet, two relics that belonged to the Brotherhood of Light. Alucard was puzzled. Why would he have the amulets out of all his relics? Heck why does he even have them in the first place? If only Alucard knew that those amulets were to play a bigger role. After setting down the amulets on a nearby nightstand, he exited his dorm, left Beacon and headed into the woods to clear his mind. This became a habit for the vampire as he would usually escape into the forest to clear his thoughts. That and he wasn't accustomed to human society. After a while of walking he heard a scream and some growling ahead of him. Quickly he sprinted into the woods to find a group of unarmed people surrounded by Grimm. Though what was off about these people was that they had animal parts on their bodies. One girl had wolf like ears and another had a wolf tail. Alucard remembered during his studies in the library that these types of people were called Faunus. They were outcasts of society and Alucard felt that this was wrong. He knew their pain of never being able to integrate into a human society because they were seen as scum. Not wanting to let innocents die Alucard sprang into action as he took out his Crissaegrim and stabbed a beowolf, causing it to cry out in pain as the other Grimm shifted their attention towards Alucard. The group of Faunus could only stare in awe as they saw their unknown savior in action. Another beowolf lunged at Alucard, but he easily countered the Grimm as he sliced the creature in half. Alucard sheathed the Crissaegrim and pulled out Dark Pain. Then he did something that no one expected. His form was replaced with a white furred, bi-pedal wolf. This was Alucard's wolf form which allowed him to do double damage. In this form, Alucard ripped through the rest of the Grimm like a hot knife through butter. After the chaos ended, Alucard reverted back into his human form and stuck to the shadows, though much to his displeasure the group of Faunus walked closer to him.

"Don't come any closer." Alucard said

"Why not? You saved us. We should at least know the face of our savior." The wolf eared girl said to which the rest of the group nodded in agreement. Not wanting to spend any more time in his current situation, Alucard jumped into a nearby tree and fled. Truth be told, the only reason why he fled was because his hunger was catching up to him and he needed to feed. So throughout the rest of the night Alucard spent the night in the forest, looking for any Grimm that were unlucky enough to cross his path and drain them of their blood.

* * *

In the Almighty Lord's kingdom of heaven, there is a young women looking through a mirror, watching the events of her son's death, her husband's death and her son's disappearance. She was wearing an all-white dress and had brown braided hair. This was Marie Belmont, the deceased wife of Gabriel Belmont. She wept when her husband had fallen at the hands of her own son and grandson. Wondering why this was his fate.

"Marie, I wish to speak to you." She heard a male voice calling from behind. She turned around to find a young man with a black beard and black hair that was tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a version of the Brotherhood armor, except it was white. This was Zobek. Not the Zobek that was still on Earth, but the spirit of said Zobek.

"Yes Zobek? What is it you want?" Marie said as her eyes were puffy and red

"I have news from the Almighty One. He plans to resurrect His chosen Gabriel." Zobek said firmly. Marie was shocked to say the least. Why would God want to resurrect Gabriel after all he's done?

"But why? Gabriel has done many terrible things. He has slain countless innocents yet the Almighty One wishes to reincarnate him?" Marie asked

"True Gabriel has committed countless sins during his immortal life, but he is still His chosen one. There is also the threat of Satan returning. Because Gabriel is now gone, Satan is able to resurrect because the only one who can slay him is gone." Zobek paused to let Marie process the information he just told her.

"Gabriel is still a good man from what I learned when my other half was with him during his quest. He is noble and brave, going to any lengths for the one he loves. The Almighty One wants Gabriel to live a good life because after the hell he's endured, he deserves it." Zobek said.

"But why are you telling me this?" Marie questioned.

"Because you are to help The Almighty One and I prepare for Gabriel's rebirth. You are to find Gabriel's soul in purgatory while God and I prepare the vessel for the soul." Zobek explained. Marie nodded and left the room they were in to find her husband's soul. Zobek followed afterwards.

Line

"Awake my son. You are born." A loud booming voice sounded. A figure shot up from a bed that they were resting in. This figure had white, shoulder length hair and was garbed in a white robe. The figure appeared to be male and looked to be around 17 or 18. The young man looked around. He could only make out white but soon saw two figures appear walking towards him. One was a beautiful women and another was a man with black hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"You are awake." The man spoke.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" the young man spoke.

"You are in God's kingdom. My name is Marie" the woman introduced, then pointed to the man beside her "And this is Zobek."

"But you still didn't answer my other question. Who am I?" the young man asked.

"You have not been given a name yet. But we will give you one soon. You need to come with us though. We need to discuss something important with you." Zobek said and the boy nodded in response. The three eventually got to a room with one full body mirror in it.

"Marie, I have been thinking about sending him with your son Trevor. It would be for the best since he can help the boy control his powers. Said boy looked at Zobek in confusion. Since when did he get powers?

"Powers? What powers?" the boy asked

"You will find out soon enough. But for now you will enter the world of the living. You will be staying with a friend of ours and he will take care of you. But for now hold my hand… Soma Cruz." The woman said to the newly named Soma. Soma grabbed onto the woman's hand and they both walked into the mirror, taking them both to the land of the living.

* * *

Alucard was outside the door to his dorm when he noticed that a mini earthquake just happen. But what really got his attention was the sound of footsteps in his dorm. He gripped the hilt of his sword and barged in. only to be surprised by the sight of young boy asleep in his bed and a woman that looked vaguely familiar sitting right beside him.

"Who are you?" Alucard asked the woman in white.

"Hello Trevor. You've grown from when we last saw each other. You were just a little baby in my arms." The woman said gently, a tear running down her face. Alucard was confused at first, but after thinking about it for a while…

"Mother?" Alucard croaked. He didn't have enough time to react as the woman who he called mother embraced him in a hug while sobbing into his chest.

"You've grown up so much." Was all Marie could say. Alucard returned the hug and nuzzled his face into her neck. Thank God he fed on some Grimm before he returned, or else he would have bitten into his mother's neck. After calming down, Marie ended the hug and stared at her son.

"Trevor, I'm sorry I gave you away to the Brotherhood. I didn't want you to be harmed by your father. He was under the influence of the Devil Mask and could not control himself." Marie said

"It's okay mother. But who is this person you brought with you?" Alucard asked while looking at the young man who was sleeping on his bed

"This is Soma Cruz, Alucard. He is your father's reincarnation. God wanted to give your father a better life, so he reincarnated him but erased his memories and cleansed his soul. Alucard, you must be a father to this young boy. You must teach him right from wrong." Marie said

"I understand mother. Maybe while he's here he can learn how to fight." Alucard said. At first he was shocked to learn that his father was sleeping in his bed and when his mother told him that he must raise him, he was about to reject. But he did agree that his father needed to start a new life again. Marie started to glow and looked at Alucard again.

"I'm sorry my son but I must go." Marie said a she started to glow brighter before suddenly disappearing. Alucard looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. He sighed. He would have to give Ozpin his answer soon. He looked back to his "father" and saw that he was beginning to stir.

' _Welcome back to the world of the living… father…'_

 **A/N: There you go guys, Chapter three. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected but at least I finished it** ( **Kind of like my English exam, but whatever). Anyways, now Soma is in this story now. I've been planning for Soma to have some of Dracula's abilities too (like the Shadow Whip from LoS 2, the Chaos Gauntlets and Void Sword) and having him unlock them as the story progresses. Now on the topic of pairings… yes or no? Should Soma be paired with someone and with who would you pair him with? But anyway, if you like this story be sure to favourite, follow and review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed but no flames please.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Now with a new chapter of Tales of the Grimm!**

…

…

 ***Cough cough***

 **Ok, so sorry if I haven't been posting new chapters as of late. Semester 2 just started and I've started to shift my focus on school more than story writing. But that doesn't mean that I won't be writing anymore. It just means I won't be writing as much (but I'll eventually try and come up with a way to fit both school and writing into my schedule). Another thing I wanted to apologize for is some of the characters being too OOC. I'll try to fix that soon. Thanks again for reviewing this story. It really makes me feel good to know that people out there like what I write.**

 **So, without further ado, let's begin chapter 4.**

 **Oh and just because I haven't done this in a while.**

 _ **I do not own either Castlevania or RWBY. This story is simply a figment of my imagination. Castlevania belongs to Konami and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth (Rest in Peace Monty Oum)**_

 ** _"_** Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"** **Otherworldly/Dracula Soma"**

* * *

Soma began to slowly wake up. All he remembered now was a flash of light and the next thing he knew he was in a deep sleep. He slowly opened his eyes but shielded them quickly as he was blinded by the light of the rising sun. Once his eyes adjusted he scanned his surroundings and realized that he was in an unknown location. He also noticed that his clothes changed as well. Before he could have sworn he was wearing nothing but a white robe. Now he was wearing a plain black shirt with a white trench coat that had blue linings over it. He was also wearing blue jeans and white and blue knee high boots. Soma soon got up from the bed he was on and started to walk to the door, hoping to find someone who can tell him where he is. Before he opened the door he heard a voice behind him.

"So, I see you're awake."

Since the sun was still rising the room had yet to fully light up. When Soma turned around all he could see were two piercing yellow eyes looking at him from a dark spot that was in the room. Soma couldn't figure out why, but his body was paralyzed under the intense glare the figure hiding in the shadows gave him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of staring Soma got the courage to speak up.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

The figure didn't say anything and just kept looking at him. As if studying him. Soma grew tired of this. He wanted answers.

"Hey! I asked you questions and I wanted answers…and why don't you reveal yourself?" Soma tried his best to maintain his cool, but his patience was becoming weaker. The figure extended his han-er… gauntlet from the shadows and pointed towards the window where the sun was rising. At first Soma didn't understand, but had a good guess as to what he meant.

"What? You don't like the sun?"

From what Soma could tell the head of the figure's outline bobbed up and down slowly as if nodding. Soma closed the blinds and quickly turned on the lights, not wanting to be alone with the man in the dark. Once the lights were on, Soma turned back and slightly jumped at what he saw. His eyes were still a piercing yellow but were now accompanied by a face. The man's skin was inhumanly pale and his hair was pure white, though not as white as his. Upon closer inspection of his face, you could what looked like little cracks in his skin.

"Alright, I closed the blinds for you. Now can you give me answer?" Soma said. Alucard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could smell his father's scent within the boy, and he guessed that this boy was infused with Dracula's blood, thought there was very little of it.

" _And if I'm right, then that means father's power and corruption still linger through the blood. Even though this may be a new person, I mustn't let Dracula's influence overtake the boy, even though there is very little of it."_ Alucard thought to himself. Dracula's blood wasn't the only thing that Alucard could smell. There was another as well. It was the scent of his dead mother, Marie Belmont.

" _It appears mother has infused some of herself within the boy in order to prevent the corrupt blood from taking over. Still, I need to ensure that outcome. Mother's influence within the boy can only last for so long…"_ Alucard thought again as he began to look at the boy again. But this time he spoke.

"You are Soma Cruz, correct?" Alucard asked not taking his eyes off of the boy.

"Yeah, and you are?" Soma asked, thankful that he might get answers _._ But his thankfulness ended when Alucard had dodged his question.

"What can you remember?" Alucard asked. Soma began to feel impatient again.

"I asked you a question first. Can you answer it?" Soma said. Alucard felt his father's presence rise in the boy and his personality engulf the boy as well.

"I will answer any questions you have as soon as you answer mine." Alucard said wanting to calm the boy down. Soma reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. I don't remember much. All I can remember is a flash of light, white, two people talking to each other, another flash of light, and waking up here." Soma said "Oh, and one of those people mentioned me having powers, though he didn't really expand on that." Soma finished.

" _Just as I thought…"_ Alucard thought.

"Now can you answer my questions?" Soma asked

"…..Very well." Alucard said. "I am Alucard…. And I am your new mentor…"

"Mentor? For what?" Soma asked

"It is true that you do have powers, Soma…but you must learn how to tap into it and how to control it…" Alucard said.

"Alright… but still, where am I?" Soma asked

"You are inside my dorm, inside of a school called Beacon." Alucard simply stated. "You are welcome to leave the room to look around if you don't believe me. But make sure to come back as I am responsible for you." Alucard finished. Soma wasted no time in leaving the room and started to walk the halls of Beacon.

* * *

Since Beacon was a school, Soma guessed that classes were in session since there weren't any people in the halls. Eventually some bells rang and Soma guessed that that meant that classes were over. Soma continued to walk around and eventually got hungry. Just then the smell of food caught Soma's attention and subconsciously headed towards it. He eventually entered what he assumed to be the cafeteria, but since all the students were conversing with each other they didn't pay mind to the boy who just entered. Soma knew that if he didn't leave then he would surely draw everyone's attention sooner or later. Just as he was about to leave he heard a voice scream out.

"OW! That hurts!"

Soma turned around to see girl who looked to be around his age with… bunny ears on her head? Soma also saw four guys around her, one of them pulling on of her ears. From what Soma could tell the girl was in pain, meaning that the ears were real.

"Please stop." The girl whimpered, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the bullies continued their harassment. Soma looked around to see that the majority of students didn't care what was happening to the poor girl. Some only looked but didn't do anything to stop it.

It wasn't right.

How could anyone let this happen? How could someone have the nerve to do this to a poor, innocent girl and how could the bystanders just watch? Soma wasn't going to let it happen anymore. He was going to stop this.

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Soma, who was currently walking towards the bullies and the rabbit girl. Once he was a good 5 feet in front of the bullies he began to speak.

"What you're doing is wrong. What has she done to you to deserve this?" Soma questioned on an angry voice.

"Because she's a freak." One of the bullies answered. He had burnt-orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wore silver-gray armor that had gold trims. Soma only grew angrier by his answer.

"I'll tell you this once…" Soma said as he slowly walked towards him, his hair dangling in front of his face so no one could see his eyes.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Soma said lifting his head, revealing his now glowing red eyes. The tension in the room was very high as Soma glared at the four bullies. Three of them decided to back away as Soma was now pulsating a very dark, evil aura. The leader of the bullies wasn't scared though.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" The bully asked as he was about to shove Soma. Soma, however, stepped out of the way and kicked the bully to the floor. The bully got up and glared at Soma.

"You're going to pay for that." He said as he pulled out his mace. Soma wasn't fazed though and simply taunted the bully by making a "come at me" gesture with his hand. The bully, now furious, charged at Soma and started to swing at the resurrected Dark Lord. Soma simply dodged the bully's swings, not breaking a sweat as he toyed with him. Eventually the bully tried to bring down the mace on top of Soma's head, but to everyone's surprise Soma caught the mace with his hand that was now covered with a gauntlet. Soma smirked as the bully was now terrified of him. He ripped the mace out of the bully's hand, leaving its owner defenseless against the attacks that would soon come. Soma then swung his arms if he was punching someone and a tendril like whip came out from his gauntlet, striking the bully and knocking him back. The bully tried to get up but was knocked down again by Soma's whip. After one more strike, Soma finish his assault and walked towards the bully.

" **If I ever see you harming that girl, you will not survive."** Soma simply stated. Soma then walked to the rabbit girl, who was cowering in fear.

"P-p-please don't hurt me." the girl whimpered. Soma then snapped back to reality. Freeing himself from the Dark Lord's grip. He then placed a hand on the girls head and stroked her hair in order to comfort her.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Soma said "I just wanted for him to stop hurting you. Are you alright?" Soma asked. The girl nodded her head.

"That's good. What's your name?" Soma asked

"V-Velvet." Velvet said

"My name is Soma, Velvet." Soma said. He then noticed that every student that was in the cafeteria was looking at him. Some in awe and others in fear. Before he could say anything else to Velvet, a new voice called out to him."

"SOMA!"

Soma turned around to see Alucard staring him down. The son of Dracula then proceeded to walk towards Soma and grab him by his shirt, dragging him out of the cafeteria and towards his dorm along with Ozpin who was standing outside of the cafeteria, waiting for Alucard.

* * *

 _ **Earlier**_

* * *

After Soma had left to explore the school Alucard sat on a nearby chair, pondering about taking up Ozpin's promise. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that snapped him out of his thoughts. Alucard went to answer it and saw that it was Ozpin.

"Good morning, Alucard." Ozpin said

"…Morning." Alucard said plainly

"So have you thought about my offer?" Ozpin asked

"Yes… I have… and I am willing to teach your students Ozpin." Alucard said. Ozpin smiled

"But…" Ozpin's smile fell

"On one condition. Someone I know asked me to take care of her…son, and I promised her that I would take care of him. So he gets to stay with me." Alucard said.

"I… suppose I can allow that." Ozpin said "So I guess we have a deal?" Ozpin asked with his hand outstretched.

"…Yes." Alucard said, shaking Ozpin's hand.

"So, who is the boy that's staying with you?" Ozpin asked. Alucard was about to answer until he sensed an all too familiar within the school.

"Oh no…" Alucard whispered and sprinted out the door towards the source, with Ozpin following behind him. Judging by how fast Alucard was going, Ozpin guessed that there was trouble nearby. Once both men got to the cafeteria doors, Alucard burst into the cafeteria while Ozpin waited outside, ready to attack once Alucard did. Alucard saw Soma, talking to a girl. But what really caught his eye was the demonic and angelic aura fighting for dominance over the body. Alucard knew that if he didn't train Soma in controlling his powers, Soma would be lost and Dracula would be reborn. Alucard needed to get Soma out of the cafeteria in case if he loses control again.

"SOMA!" he called out and Soma turned to face him. Before Soma could say anything, Alucard grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him back to his room, with Ozpin following behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 4 is now complete! Please make sure to Review, Favourite and Follow the story! Also as a side note, Soma may be a little OOC during some parts. Since this is Lords of Shadow inspired, Soma will adopt a little of Gabriel's personality. Also, on the subject of pairings, ideas of who Soma should be paired up with are always welcomed, so feel free to say who Soma should be paired up with (or if there even should be a pairing). One last thing to say is that I might need a Beta Reader to read these chapters. Even though this story is getting positive reviews, I always have the sneaking feeling that some chapters are either not up to standards or incomplete and can be so much better. So, if you want to be a Beta Reader, please PM me. But other than that, this has been chapter 4 of Tales of Grimm.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next chapter!**

 **FusterCluck (Angel)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Castlevania. Castlevania belongs to Konami and RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth.**_

"Speech"

' _Thinking'_

" **Demonic/Otherworldly/Major Speaker"**

* * *

' _Damn. This can't be happening so soon. He was just reincarnated.'_ Alucard thought as he rapidly raced down the hallway towards his room. Once the Son of Dracula saw the door to his room, he made a beeline for it, with Ozpin following behind him. Once he, Alucard and Soma got into the room, Alucard immediately closed the door, locked it and stood in front of it to make sure that Soma could not get out.

Soma was confused at this point. What had happened to him in the cafeteria that made students look at him in fear and that made Alucard drag him all the way back to the room? He wanted answers and judging by the way that Alucard rushed him back into his room, he knew what was happening.

"Ok, what happened to me? One moment I'm telling this jerk to back off and then the next thing I know I start kicking his ass." _'Although he did deserve it…'_ Soma thought as waited for his answer.

"Soma, remember when you overheard that you had powers and that I would help you control them?" Alucard asked. To which Soma nodded.

"Well, it seems that those powers are already starting to develop, and if we don't take action immediately, those same powers will awaken something deep within you. Something that should never see the light of day again. " Alucard stopped and walked over to his nightstand.

"That is why your training will commence earlier than anticipated. If you are in complete control of your powers, then there will be less of a chance that… _he_ will return." Alucard finished as he pulled out the Light and Shadow amulets out of the drawer. He also pulled out Dark Pain and walked towards Soma.

"Take these. They will help you with your training." Alucard said as he handed Soma his old gear.

"Wait, hold on. There's something I don't understand. Who is _he_?" Soma questioned.

"… Do not ask. If you knew your heart might waver and you'd be filled with fear knowing that _he_ is living deep inside you, waiting for you to snap and let him out… like you did earlier today." Soma paled slightly. Remembering what happened earlier that day with the bully.

"Consider yourself lucky that you were able to break free from _his_ influence and regain control. Next time though…. You won't be so lucky." Alucard said. Soma paled even more after he heard that last sentence. "Your training will begin tonight. Be prepared for whatever will be thrown your way." Soma snapped out of his stupor and nodded with determination present in his silver eyes. Ozpin, who was sitting down and absorbing all the information he could process, decided to speak up.

"Alucard, may I make a suggestion?" Ozpin asked.

"What is it Ozpin?" The former Brotherhood knight asked

"Well… What if we enroll Soma into Beacon? That way he can learn how to become a proper Hunter and help people in need. Plus, that way you can keep a closer eye on the boy." Ozpin said.

"I… guess so. But that depends on him." Alucard then turned to Soma "Soma, do you want to attend the academy?" He asked. Soma thought about it for a minute before giving his answer.

"Yes."

"Very well. Since you are new here you will have to take an initiation test." Ozpin said. Soma nodded and left the dorm with Ozpin. Alucard knew he had to go watch Soma incase if Dracula's power was to reawaken, but for now he just sat down and relaxed. A major crisis had been averted today. He couldn't best his father in his previous life and he only defeated him when he teamed up with his son, Simon. If the Prince of Darkness was to revive within Soma, then it would take a miracle for Alucard to beat him. He didn't have a Combat Cross or Vampire Killer and he was just beginning to perfect his sword technique. When the fallen Brotherhood knight was lost in thought, a question popped into his mind.

What was happening back in his reality?

* * *

After the incident in the cafeteria many students were questioning what went down. Who was that kid? Where did he come from? Why did his aura feel so sinister yet so gentle? Not to mention that he caught a mace without wincing in pain and summoning a tendril from his hand. Team RWBY was especially curious since the man they met, Alucard, seemed to have known him somehow as he shouted his name in order to gain his attention. But now was not the time to think, they needed to get to Professor Oobleck's class.

* * *

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War. Human kind was quiet, quiet adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Professor Oobleck paused, only to take a sip of his coffee.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the reproductions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." He paused again and took another sip.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Two students put up their hands, one of them being the rabbit Faunus Velvet.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember students that it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." *Sip* "I mean… I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now! Which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked. Before anyone could answer him there was an announcement.

" **Could all students report to the Amphitheater at this time."** a voice boomed on the speakers. The class was dismissed and everyone started to head to the Amphitheater to see what was going on.

* * *

Soma was standing on the launch pad on Beacon Cliff, waiting for his initiation to begin. He was feeling slightly unsure about what was going to happen. Ozpin had given him the rundown on what he was supposed to do: Find the relic and come back. Sounded simple enough. But when he realized that the forest he was going to be launched into was infested with monsters that would kill him without a second thought, he tensed up when he was getting on the platform. His heart was pounding now. He was unsure if he would make it out of here alive as he had little to no combat experience (except, of course, the cafeteria incident. But he wasn't even in complete control that time). Alucard notice his tense figure and decided to give him some support.

"Calm down Soma." Alucard said plainly "Believe it or not, this is nothing new to you. Or to _him_ at least. Just clear your mind and use the weapons that I gave you." Soma reached into his coat and pulled Dark Pain. With a nod of determination, he signaled to Ozpin to launch him into the forest. Soma was sent flying, Dark Pain gripped in his hand. But he couldn't help but wonder…

How was he going to land?

* * *

Most of the students were shocked to see the mystery boy from earlier today getting launched into Emerald Forest.

"So he's going to be a new student here?" asked Ruby

"If he manages to survive" Replied Weiss who was studying the boy

"He did manage to take down Cardin. So he might have a chance" Said Blake while also looking at the screen.

"I wonder what team he's going to be assigned." Asked Ruby to no one in particular.

* * *

On the outside Soma looked determined. He was about to hit the ground and start his initiation. But on the inside Soma was panicking because he was about to hit the ground. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that he was perfectly fine. He was kneeling on one knee with his hand keeping his upper body from collapsing onto the ground. On the ground, he noticed that there were a few white feathers that were scattered around him. When he looked back, he saw white wings protruding from his back and disappeared in an instant. Before he could question what happened, Soma heard low growling noises in front of him. When he turned his head to see three Beowolves walking up to him, ready to pounce. Soma put his hand on Dark Pain, feeling a slight sense of Déjà vu. It was then that the scenery shifted into something else.

* * *

 _It was night and raining. Soma was standing in front of a wooden gate with several other men armed with pitch forks and torches. Where was he? Who were these people and why does this feel so familiar to him? Soma looked down to see that he was not in his own clothing. Rather it was a red tunic emblazoned with a skull, and consisted of thick plates that covered his upper body. His legs were covered in ironclad boots and his arms consisted of iron bracers with gloves on the end. He also noticed that his borrowed weapon, Dark Pain, had changed as well into a giant metal cross. Soma's head then shot up as he heard the sounds of low growling coming from the other side of the wooden gate._

 _Wolf-like creatures, similar to the Grimm that he was about to fight, began crawling over the village gate. There were about 4 or more in total. As soon as one let out a loud roar, they pounced. Soma was unsure if he would be able to take on these new opponents as he still didn't have any combat experience. But to his surprised he ran straight towards the wolf threat and swung the cross weapon. A long chain came out of the weapon and struck one of the wolf creatures, knocking it back and drawing a little bit of blood. Another wolf was running towards soma with the intent on retaliating. It jumped into the air and swiped its claws, hoping to harm the reincarnated Prince of Darkness. Soma narrowly dodged the wolf's claws as he rolled out of the way. Soma then swung the cross weapon and the chain whip struck the Lycanthrope, but this time Soma didn't cease his attack there. Soma kept swinging the whip, connecting every hit to the same wolf with brutal, unrelenting force. The lycanthrope then fell onto the ground and started to disintegrate into black smoke, signaling that it was dead._

 _Soma felt odd fighting the werewolf. He felt as if he wasn't in complete control and was just meant to observe what was going on. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a villager call out for help. A werewolf was currently trying to overpower a man who was barely holding onto his last bit of strength. Soma reacted quickly and sprinted towards the wolf. Once he arrived he aggressively grabbed the wolf and stabbed the wolf's chest with his weapon, piercing its heart and letting it die. The villager did nothing but run away from the scene as he feared for his own life. Soma looked at where the man once was and noticed some throwing daggers that he had left behind. Knowing that he was long gone by now Soma picked up the weapons, thinking that they might serve useful._

 _Soma and the remaining villagers who were willing to fight battled through hordes of lycanthrope and lost some men in the process. Then a low growl was heard coming from the other side of the gate. Their job still wasn't done and something was bashing itself on the gate trying to break it down. Soma could hear the whimpers of fear coming from the other men while others prayed to their god. Soma, now feeling confident in himself, approached the gate and as he did, a large lycanthrope burst through the gate and immediately lunged at a poor unsuspecting villager. It took the villager in its mouth and started thrashing about, like a dog with a chew toy, until it flung him to God knows where. The other villagers fled in fear but Soma stood his ground, as if unfazed by the large monster. The beast then lunged at Soma, pinning him to the ground as Soma couldn't move away in time. He fought against the beast's strength, somehow being able to be on par with it. He eventually managed to overcome the brute strength of the large lycanthrope and started to wail on it with his chain whip. The wolf saw an opening in Soma's barrage and pulled a feint, hoping that it would catch Soma off-guard. Once Soma let his guard down, the lycan swung its huge claws at Soma. The reincarnated Prince of Darkness didn't have much time to roll out of the way and panicked. He brought up the cross, hoping that it would take the blow instead of him. And to his surprise it did. The large wolf stumbled back as if he was struck. The lycanthrope knew that it would never be able to beat Soma without an advantage, and since it knew that Soma was more or less tired now, it would have the advantage if he took the high ground. The beast fled towards a large rock where it would plan to pounce on Soma once again._

 _Soma, not knowing where the wolf was going, didn't want it to get away. He threw the knives he picked up earlier in hopes to slow the wolf down. His efforts were in vain when all 3 knives missed their target. The wolf got onto its high ground, ready to pounce on Soma. The reincarnated Prince now knew what the beast was planning and knew that he would last long the second power struggle. He then quickly noticed the wooden beam that once belonged to the village gate and got an idea. The wolf then pounced, hoping to finish the Prince once and for all. But it failed when Soma picked up the beam and pointed the sharpened end at the wolf. The large lycanthrope had pierced itself on the wooden beam and let out one last howl before dying._

* * *

Soma was brought out of his stupor when the best let out its last howl. He took notice of his surroundings and noticed that he was in Emerald Forest again. This time, though, he saw that the beowolves were nowhere in sight and caught a glimpse of a pool of blood with something disintegrating.

He saw an Alpha Beowolf impaled on a large, sharp tree branch.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back you guys! Sorry if this took a while to update. Real life got in the way of writing and a bunch of other stuff as well (replaying Pokemon Y, Daredevil season two, season three RWBY…*Shudders*). But now chapter 5 is here! This chapter was re-written a bunch of times and it was starting to get frustrating (and add that with writers block, you get a true nightmare) but I managed to finish it. Anyways thanks a bunch for reading and make sure to follow and follow this story if you enjoyed it thus far. Be sure to also review this story too. Your support and constructive criticism is always welcomed and it helps me do a better job when I'm writing.**

 **Angel (Fustercluckouttaluck)**

 **P.S: I've also been planning on a pairing between Soma and another person. If you're interested, feel free to say who you think should be paired with Soma. So far, potential candidates are:**

 **-Ruby**

 **-Weiss**

 **-Marie**


	6. Update

**Update!**

 **Hey guys! It's me again, Angel. I'm so sorry if you were expecting a new chapter but as of the moment I've been struggling with a case of writer's block for the past two months, trying to come up with new ideas for this story and other stories as well (one of which I may have to re-work *** **yaaaay** ***). It also turns out that my summer won't give me that much free time as I expected it would (Driver's test, volunteering hours, little sis struggling with summer school, etc.). But don't worry! This story is not dead. As of right now I'm currently working on a new chapter for this story (slowly but surely). In the meantime I've put up a poll on my homepage to see who Soma should be paired up with in this story. The reason I'm doing this is because I want to keep track of the results as time goes by. This poll will stay open until August 14 at the latest, so make sure to vote while you can!**

 **On one last note, if anyone wants to help beta read this story and/or make a cover for this story feel free to pm me. It would certainly be appreciated!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Angel**


End file.
